ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 30th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 30th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 16, 2003 at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. The ceremony was hosted by Wayne Brady and televised on ABC. Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Christopher Goutman (executive producer), Carole Shure (senior producer), Vivian Gundaker (producer), Kelsey Bay (coordinating producer)' *The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (executive producer), Rhonda Friedman (supervising producer), Ron Weaver (senior producer), Cynthia J. Popp (producer) *''Port Charles'' - Julie Hanan Carruthers (executive producer), Hope Harmel Smith (producer), Mercer Barrows (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), David Shaughnessy (executive producer), Kathryn Foster (producer), Nancy Wiard (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''All My Children - Conal O'Brien (director), Robert Scinto (director), Angela Tessinari (director), James A. Baffico (director), Casey Childs (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Karen Johnson (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), A.J. Gundell (associate director), Jerry Pilato (associate director), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Tamara P. Grady (stage manager)' *''As the World Turns - Maria Wagner (director), Michael Eilbaum (director), Ellen Wheeler (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Michael Kerner (associate director), Carol Sedwick (associate director), Jennifer Pepperman (associate director), Pamela Magee (associate director), James Kowal (associate director), Jennifer Blood (stage manager), Nancy Barron (stage manager) *''Days of our Lives'' - Herb Stein (director), Phil Sogard (director), Randy Robbins (director), Roger Inman (director), David N. Kohn (associate director), Julie Brady (associate director), Mason Dickson (associate director), Lugh Powers (associate director), David Mawhinney (associate director), Schooner Darrow (associate director), Joseph H. Lumer (stage manager) *''Passions'' - Peter Brinkerhoff (director), Grant A. Johnson (director), James Sayegh (director), Karen Wilkens (director), Phideaux Xavier (director), Tina Keller (associate director), Robbin Phillips (associate director), Paul F. Antonelli (associate director), Mary Ann Benson (associate director), Steven Vincent (associate director), Roy Friedland (stage manager), Michael Caron (stage manager), Michele Azenzer (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Guza Jr. (co-head writer), Charles Pratt Jr. (co-head writer), Megan McTavish (head writer), Elizabeth Korte (writer), Michele Val Jean (writer), Michael Conforti (writer), M.M. Shelly Moore (writer), Jim Fryman (writer), Michelle Patrick (writer), Mary Sue Price (writer), Susan Wald (writer), Garin Wolf (writer)' *''All My Children - Agnes Nixon (writer), Richard Culliton (writer), Gordon Rayfield (writer), Frederick Johnson (writer), Jeff Beldner (writer), Janet Iacobuzio (writer), Lisa Connor (writer), Craig Carlson (writer), Addie Walsh (writer), Mimi Leahey (writer), Bettina F. Bradbury (writer), John Piroman (writer), Karen Lewis (writer), Amanda Robb (writer), Rebecca Taylor (writer), Christina Covino (writer), Louise Shaffer (writer), Susan-Sojourna Collier (writer) *''As the World Turns'' - Hogan Sheffer (head writer), Jean Passanante (co-head writer), Mary Ryan (writer), Carolyn Culliton (writer), Susan Dansby (writer), Charlotte Gibson (writer), Tom Reilly (writer), Courtney Simon (writer), Judith Donato (writer), Craig Heller (writer), Meg Kelly (writer), Lynn Martin (writer), Royal Miller (writer), Elizabeth Page (writer), Judy Tate (writer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (head writer), John F. Smith (writer), Meg Bennett (writer), Teresa Zimmerman (writer), Tracey Ann Kelly (writer) *''Guiding Light'' - Millee Taggart (head writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (head writer), Christopher Dunn (co-head writer), David Kreizman (associate head writer), Janet Reed Ahearn (writer), Tita Bell (writer), Jill Lorie Hurst (writer), Penelope Koechl (writer), Eleanor Labine (writer), Danielle Paige (writer), A.J. Pierce (writer), Susan Rice (writer), David Rupel (writer), Melissa Salmons (writer), Lisa Seidman (writer) *''Passions'' - James E. Reilly (head writer), Peggi Schibi (writer), Roger Newman (writer), Pete T. Rich (writer), Maralyn Thoma (writer), Nancy Williams Watt (writer), N. Gail Lawrence (writer), Shawn Morrison (writer), Marlene McPherson (writer), Darrell Ray Thomas Jr. (writer), Kathleen R. Robinson (writer), Chris J. Robinson (writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Kay Alden (head writer), Trent Jones (co-head writer), John F. Smith (co-head writer), Jerry Birn (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), James Houghton (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Janice Ferri (writer), Rex M. Best (writer), Michael Minnis (writer), Josh McCaffrey (writer), William J. Bell (executive story consultant) Lead Actor *'WIN: Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, ''General Hospital)' *Grant Aleksander (Phillip Spaulding, ''Guiding Light) *Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, The Young and the Restless) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) *Ricky Paull Goldin (Gus Aitoro, Guiding Light) *Thorsten Kaye (Ian Thornhart, Port Charles) Lead Actress *'WIN: Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Eileen Davidson (Ashley Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson, ''As the World Turns)' *Josh Duhamel (Leo du Pres, ''All My Children) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Ron Raines (Alan Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Paul Anthony Stewart (Danny Santos, Guiding Light) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Barrett, ''General Hospital)' *Rebecca Budig (Greenlee Smythe, ''All My Children) *Robin Christopher (Skye Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Linda Dano (Rae Cummings, One Life to Live) *Cady McClain (Rosanna Cabot, As the World Turns) *Kelly Monaco (Livvie Locke/Tess Ramsey, Port Charles) Younger Actor *'WIN: Jordi Vilasuso (Tony Santos, ''Guiding Light)' *Chad Brannon (Zander Smith, ''General Hospital) *David Lago (Raul Guittierez, The Young and the Restless) *Kyle Lowder (Brady Black, Days of our Lives) *Aiden Turner (Aidan Devane, All My Children) Younger Actress *'WIN: Jennifer Finnigan (Bridget Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Lindsey McKeon (Marah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Erin Hershey Presley (Alison Barrington, Port Charles) *Alicia Leigh Willis (Courtney Matthews, General Hospital) Creative Arts Ceremony held on May 10, 2003. Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Donna Stock (technical director), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Scha Jani (video control)' *''All My Children - Howard Zweig (technical director), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Mary McIlwain (electronic camera), Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Eric Johnson (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Virginia Higgins (video control) *''One Life to Live'' - Rob Santeramo (technical director), Doug Schmitt (technical director), Barrin Bonet (electronic camera), Howard Zeidman (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Tom Tucker (electronic camera), Larry Strack (electronic camera), Joe Puleo (electronic camera), John Shanoski (senior video) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Doug Nanfito (technical director), Tracy Lawrence (technical director), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Dean Lamont (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani (senior video) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Ed Dolan (production mixer), Tommy Byrne (boom operator), Matthew Griffin (re-recording mixer), Bob Mackler (re-recording mixer), Christopher Rennert (boom operator), Peter Deverna (boom operator), Frank Di Maulo (production mixer)' *'WIN: One Life to Live - Stephen Barreras (boom operator), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Deborah D'Anduono (boom operator), Locke Wallace III (boom operator), Dave Smith (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (sound effects mixer), Walter Tate (boom operator), Joe Gaskins (boom operator), William John Deblock (production mixer), John Spagnola (boom operator)' *''All My Children - Edward Raab (boom operator), Robert Ambrico (boom operator), Ashley Howe (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (re-recording mixer), Mitch Janklow (boom operator), Dave Smith (re-recording mixer), Rob Gigliuto (boom operator), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Jonathan Lory (re-recording mixer), Locke Wallace (boom operator), Michael Goldberg (production mixer), Walter Tate (boom operator), Chuck Eisen (production mixer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Ronnie Kimball (re-recording mixer), Manuel Moreno (re-recording mixer), Peter Mallard (re-recording mixer), Larry Porche (pre-production mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Sean Conklin (lighting director), Michael Thornburgh (lighting director)' *''Days of our Lives - Ted Polmanski (lighting designer), Donald P. De Simone (lighting designer), Jeff Barr (lighting designer), Art Busch (lighting designer) *''One Life to Live'' - Stephen Ried (lighting director), Robert Bessoir (lighting director) *''Guiding Light'' - Tony Girolami (lighting designer), Brian W. McRae (lighting designer) Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Terry Walker (music supervisor), A.J. Gundell (music director), Jerry Pilato (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Mike Renzi (composer), John Wineglass (composer), Brian Comotto (composer), Loris Holland (composer), Robbie Kondor (composer), Ron Goodman (composer), Brian Tarquin (composer), Kim Oler (composer), Peter Fish (composer), Jim Klein (composer)' *''As the World Turns - Pamela Magee (music director), James Kowal (music director), Kevin Bents (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), Tom Kochan (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Jamie Lawrence (composer), Dave Marino (composer), David Nichtern (composer), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Bette Sussman (composer) *''Guiding Light'' - Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Birch Johnson (composer), Robert Israel (composer) *''Passions'' - Ed O'Donnell (music director), Paul F. Antonelli (music director), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Wes Boatman (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Roger Mooney (production designer), Joel Reynolds (scenic designer), Martin Fahrer (scenic designer), Chas Plummer (scenic designer)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) *''One Life to Live'' - Roger Mooney (production designer), Ruth A. Wells (scenic designer), John C. Kenny Jr. (scenic designer), Martin Fahrer (scenic designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Richard Schurkamp (costume designer), Katherine Roth (costume designer), James Hammer (costume designer)' *''Guiding Light - Shawn Dudley-Reeves (costume designer), Alyson Hui (costume designer), Shana Schoepke (costume designer) *''One Life to Live'' - Susan Gammie (costume designer), Sally Lesser (costume designer), David Brooks (costume designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns (costume designer) Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Fritz Curtis (editor), Peter Fillmore (editor), David Gonzales (editor), Brian Rosner (editor), Donald Smith (editor)' *''As the World Turns - Bob Mackler (editor), Matthew Griffin (editor) *''Days of our Lives'' - Mason Dickson (editor), Lugh Powers (editor), David Mawhinney (editor), Schooner Darrow (editor) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti (editor), Rafael Gertel (editor), Stephen Pierron (editor), Zoe Edgerton (editor), Clayton Whitney Jr. (editor) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Robin Kaiser (makeup artist), Pat Moore-Theis (makeup artist), Julie Teel (makeup artist), Deborah J. Steele (makeup artist), Martel Thompson (makeup artist), Mary Anne Spano (makeup artist)' *''As the World Turns - Eldo Ray Estes (key makeup artist), Kevin-James Bennett (key makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist), John Perkins (makeup artist) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Chris Escobosa (makeup artist), Christine Lai-Johnson (makeup artist), Trent Cotner (makeup artist), Marlene Mason (makeup artist) *''General Hospital'' - Donna Messina Armogida (head makeup artist), Wendy Pennington Holz (makeup artist), Georgia Grado Berona (makeup artist), Art Harding (makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist), Cyndilee Rice (makeup artist) *''Guiding Light'' - Paul Gebbia (head makeup artist), Helen M. Gallagher (makeup artist), Joseph Cola (makeup artist), Mary Anne Spano (makeup artist), Julie Teel (makeup artist), Melanie Demetri (makeup artist) *''One Life to Live'' - Renate Long (makeup artist), Doreen Gillis (makeup artist), Cheryl Williams (makeup artist) Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Near from Passions - John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist), Faith Rivera (composer/lyricist)' *''I Want You to Want Me from All My Children - Jeffrey Gaines (composer/lyricist), A.J. Gundell (composer/lyricist) *''This Déjà Vu'' from All My Children - A.J. Gundell (composer/lyricist) *''The Gift'' from Port Charles - Joey Lugassy (composer), Kelly Brown (lyricist), Ron Cates (composer), Dave Macleod (composer) *''Port Charles'' - Ron Cates (composer), Kelly Brown (lyricist), Joey Lugassy (composer), Shawn Launier (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Design *'WIN: ''Sesame Street - Randall Balsmeyer (graphic artist), Amit Sethi (graphic artist)' *''All My Children - Tim Brown (graphic artist), Irene Vodar (graphic artist), Jennifer Miller (graphic artist) *''Beyond with James Van Praagh'' - Max Almy (graphic artist), Teri Yarbrow (graphic artist), Andy Atkins (graphic artist) *''Guiding Light'' - Eric Fitzgerald (title designer), Wayne Fitzgerald (title designer) *''Martha Stewart Living'' - Keegan Martin (title designer) *''Port Charles'' - Kathryn Peaslee (title designer) Outstanding Achievement in Casting for a Drama Series *'WIN: Judy Byle Wilson for ''All My Children' *Mark Teschner for ''General Hospital *Jacklynn Briskey for Passions Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Joyce Carollo (hairstylist), Richard F. Esposito (hairstylist), Vladimir Reichenbach (hairstylist), Lisa Johnson (hairstylist), Anna Knommydes (hairstylist)' *''As the World Turns - Theresa Marra-Siliceo (head hairstylist), Lillian Cvecich (hairstylist) *''General Hospital'' - Kimber Lee Anderson (hairstylist), Michael Anton (hairstylist), Cathrine A. Marcotte (hairstylist), Paulette Pennington (hairstylist) *''Guiding Light'' - Ralph Stanzione (hairstylist), Christine Fennell (hairstylist), Vladimir Reichenbach (hairstylist), Charlie McKenna (hairstylist), Frank Vazquez (hairstylist) *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti (hairstylist), Laurie Filippi (hairstylist), Beverly Belletieri (hairstylist) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 17 Nominations / 8 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 10 Nominations / 3 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 8 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 12 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 14 Nominations / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 8 Nominations / 1 Win *''Passions'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''Port Charles'' - 7 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 12 Nominations / 0 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys